Please don't go
by LittleHedgehog98
Summary: Chimère, ou Pas ? Rêve ou Réalité. Je ne sais que décider. Première One-Shoot qui je l'espère vous plaira, et dont vous apprécierez le contenu ! Enjoy ! :D (Ou pas a vous de voir :P)


-Non !

Brusquement, John se releva en une fraction de secondes, s'éjectant -presque- littéralement de son lit.  
La respiration haletante, il scruta sa chambre dans la pénombre. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait jaillir d'entre ses côtes.  
Il ferma les yeux en passant ses mains tremblantes sur ceux-ci.  
Encore une énième cauchemars. Six mois que, tous les soirs, cette routine s'était installée, lui faisant revivre cette horrible journée. Cette journée où tout s'est définitivement écroulé autour de lui.  
Lors de cette journée, il avait non seulement perdu son colocataire.. Mais il avais aussi perdu son meilleur ami.  
Ce jour là, La Mort s'était emparée de la vie de Sherlock. Mais elle avait par la même occasion emportée le peu de celle Qu'il restait a John Watson. Loin de lui.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, Le Blond sortit de son lit pour se diriger dans la cuisine, plongée dans la pénombre, puis se servit un verre de Whisky qu'il gardait pour les occasions spéciales.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette même bouteille avait bien réduit de volume depuis Six mois...  
Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge. Mais il n'en avait que faire a présent. Doucement, la boisson s'insinua dans ses veines, laissant une douce chaleur s'emparer de ses membres.  
Il monta le verre a la hauteur de ses yeux, et sourit bêtement. Voilà que ça lui reprenait. Non content de tomber dans la déchéance la plus totale, il fallait en plus qu'il se l'imagine, lui, jouant une douce Mélodie, émanant de son violon, les notes emplissant la pièce.  
Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par cette douce, quoique étrangement longue, tirade.  
Brusquement, le silence reprit ses droits.  
D'un Pas mal assuré. Le Docteur se rendit dans le salon.  
Lorsqu'il le vit.  
Il était là. Inchangé. Prostré devant la fenêtre, accordant les cordes de son instrument avec une douceur sans pareille... Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui. L'autre se retourna, fixant avec une intensité déconcertante son Ami. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, puis Murmura.

- Tu es là.  
- Oui. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux marqua un temps de pause, se refusant a fermer les yeux, de peur de le voir disparaître encore une fois.  
Il inspira profondément, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il papillonna à des cils, tentant vainement de repousser les larmes.  
Il expira. L'autre ne pipant mots.  
Le jeune homme reprit.

- Mais je vais me réveiller, et tu ne seras plus là... Pas vrai ?...  
- Le Cadet se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, avant de délicatement positionner son instrument sur son épaule. Je suis désolé, John.  
- Je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas.. Implora ce dernier.

Les larmes ravageant désormais le visage de John, il scruta le dos de son meilleur ami, qui, a présent, regardait au dehors.  
Sherlock n'émit aucune réponse. Néanmoins, a sa place, il commença a jouer une longue plainte douloureuse et Mélancolique qui emplit le petit salon, faiblement éclairé par les quelques lampadaires présent dans la Rue...  
Peu a peu, tout se brouilla. La silhouette du Brun ne devint plus qu'un lointain souvenir, effacé par les larmes.  
Et alors que l'ancien Militaire sombrait dans l'inconscience, les dernières notes flottèrent un instant dans l'air, avant de s'évanouir lentement, ne devenant plus qu'un leger Murmure, emportant avec elles le souvenir du plus Jeune qui s'éteignit lentement, telles les dernières flammes crépitant dans l'âtre d'une Cheminée.

Doucement, John ouvrit les yeux, libérant ainsi une larme solitaire qui vint rouler le long de sa joue.  
Il se redressa, le regard Vide.  
Il avait terminé la nuit sur son sofa. Comment ? Il secoua la tête. C'est a peine si il savait différencier Rêve ou Realité...  
Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçu près de la fenêtre un petit objet déposé a même le sol. Il s'en saisit, puis le caressa du bout des doigts. Un archet. SON archet.  
Un long frisson le parcouru. Il sourit pour lui même, puis regarda au dehors, l'archet serré contre son Coeur.  
Cette nuit la, une étoile brilla plus que les autres.

FIN.


End file.
